


(18+) A Change of Heart - COLLEGE AU - Suselle

by glowz



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune - Freeform, F/F, all of the age of consent, also theyre totally gonna fall in love uncharacteristically fast so be prepared, and a lil kris x ralsei, noelle hasnt met her before now and shes a girl that falls in love very easily, so i acted accordingly, some of drinking age, soooooo...quieres? (hands you raunchy gay shit), suselle, susie is a total player and it's definitely a prep/nerd x goth/jock mood yuknowwhatimsayin, susie x noelle, these babies are now legal adults, this is gonna be a lot less like my other fic and more mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowz/pseuds/glowz
Summary: Susie, Ralsei, and Kris all dorm together in college. While Susie vaguely pursues a career in something she's barely interested in, she spends nights with strangers. Her friends are slightly concerned, but she pushes their concerns away, defending herself by arguing that she doesn't like to be tied down. That is, until she has a less than savory encounter with Noelle Holiday, a serial teacher's pet and local do-gooder. When she stands up to Susie, the purple menace spies a fire hidden in her soul, and seeks to make her the next faceless girl in her bed. But Noelle is different, and Susie can't help but wonder why she's so unexpected...and why she makes Susie's feelings take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday & Susie, Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Waking Up Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, warnings for this one: Hangovers, swearing, purple girls being mean, one night stands, flirting that is notthateasytowrite, and a copious amount of commas.  
> (18+)

Wind blew through an open window, swinging curtains to flow inside. Sun pierced through the glass, falling onto Susie’s face. She groaned and lifted her hand to try and swat away the sun like a fly, rolling over. She barely began to fall to sleep before her alarm blared, a heavy metal song bursting into her ear drums. She groaned and smacked her phone, groping for it. She slid the snooze button and closed her eyes again.

Five minutes...just five-fucking-minutes… She thought. She had a massive hangover, her head throbbing like no tomorrow. Susie remembered everything. Last night she went to some gross frat party and got hammered after out-drinking Jockington, much to everyone’s surprise. It earned her about two hundred bucks in betting cash, but it also cost her dignity. Susie was a junior in college, working her way to a degree in engineering. Of course, she had earned a scholarship. Not because she had stellar grades, but because her old teachers claimed to ‘see something in her’. She sighed and rolled over seconds before the alarm blared, stretching her arms and yawning as she turned off the alarm altogether. It was eight in the morning, and she had arithmetic to attend. 

That was, until she felt another person’s body on the side of her bed. Susie whipped her head around and saw a half-naked bull girl fast asleep next to her. Susie groaned and shook her awake rudely. “Hey. Fun’s over. Get outta my dorm.” She said. The stranger rolled over and stretched, on display for any hungry eyes. Susie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I know the tricks. You’re not staying here.” She said pulling her own jeans on she’d been wearing for a week. The bull huffed and got up, pulling her own clothes back on. “Thanks for the fun time, Susie-Q. Until next time.” She winked, sauntering out. Susie said nothing. She had no recollection of the time or if it was even fun at all. She didn’t even know her name. But that was how she liked it, and wanted it to stay that way.

She walked outside in just jeans and a black tank top. Throwing a torn up hoodie over herself. Kris was making breakfast, a pleasant smell of waffles flowing out into the air. Susie flopped onto the couch next to Ralsei, Kris’s long-time boyfriend. Ralsei was typing on a laptop, his font a perfect Times New Roman and at 12.5 pt font. Susie wanted to swipe his laptop off his desk just to know how he’d react, before Ralsei spoke up. “How was the fling?” She asked. Susie snorted and laughed. “You’ve asked that every time for like four years. Do you think anything’s gonna change now?” Ralsei sighed, “So you don’t remember anything? You brought home a stranger wasted?” He asked. Susie shot him finger guns. “Bingo. I can’t help it, the ladies love Drunk Susie.” She joked, ruffling his hair. Ralsei snorted, “You reek of booze. Take a shower, please.” 

Susie moved to Kris, who was serving the waffles. “Mmm. Nothin’ quite like your waffles, Kris.” She said, grabbing one from the plate and munching down. “I agree with Ralsei. Take a shower.” Was all they said, aligning two plates and bringing one to Ralsei so they could eat together. Susie huffed. “I’m being attacked. It’s my musk!” She argued. Ralsei laughed, “Your ‘musk’ isn’t scotch, Susie.” He said. Susie begrudgingly walked to the bathroom, sliding off her hoodie as she mumbled some insult towards Ralsei.  
She locked the door behind her and looked in the mirror. Her bangs needed trimming, and her hair looked scruffy and dirty at best. She slid off her clothes, realizing just how gross they were. Must’ve been one hell of a night... She thought to herself. She looked in the mirror at herself. Susie liked to run and lift weights, as it was helpful in the heavy-lifting portions of her work. She worked off and on as a janitor for this one restaurant, only known as “San’s”. She ran her fingers down her toned arms, as they were covered in thick, purple scales. She felt indifferent about her appearance, mostly relying on her personality to pull things like the bull girl, or cheating off of people too shy to stick up for themselves. Well, she was trying to break the habit. Not trying very hard, but still trying. She could do the papers, she just didn’t want to put in the effort. She could try and get a real girlfriend, but why do that when you could just do the fun part, no feelings attached? Susie hopped in the shower, swiping some of Kris’s shampoo and dumping it over her long, thick hair. She rubbed it in, smelling apples in the steam. 

She stepped out, toweling off her hair and blow drying it with Ralsei’s dryer, her hair poofy. She combed it down with her fingers, deciding it looked good enough. She smelled so much like fruit it made her wanna barf. She pulled on a pair of tight jeans that almost didn’t fit her anymore, and tossed on an old shirt that touted her highschool’s old logo. She grabbed her bag and spotted the clock. “Aw, you’ve gotta be kidding me..” She said, jogging out of the bathroom and down the hall. She snatched her phone from the counter and stuffed a pre-made breakfast sandwich in her mouth. “Later, sluts! I’m late!” She called, making Kris chuckle as she ran at full speed down the hall, banging her fist against each dorm’s door. She heard tons of loud shouts and rude names called after her, only to make her cackle like a jerk. 

She hopped down the stairway and slid down the handrail, since the escalator was out of service. She booked it to her car, twirling her keys around her fingers. She sat down in her old, spray-painted yellow boxy car. She raced off out of the Junior parking and onto the road towards the campus. She was pretty late.

\-----

Susie rushed down the hall, devouring the last of her sandwich as she opened the doors to the math class, interrupting their speaker. Every student in the lecture hall turned to the door, staring at Susie. She looked around. “What?”  
Prof. Gaster looked at her with pointed, and severely scarred, eyes. “...You’re late, Ms. Saurus.” He informed her. Susie shrugged, “...Sorry.” She muttered. Gaster gave a gentle but stern smile. “See me after class, and you’ll learn how to be a little more convincing in your apologies, Ms. Saurus. Take a seat.” He said, resuming his lecture. Susie groaned and walked up the stairs, the classroom formatted in long tables with multiple seats. She walked to where she always was, only to find someone occupying her seat. 

A stout, pear-shaped deer with long, blonde hair was sitting in her seat. The presumably nerdy girl was dressed in a dodie yellow cardigan, a white dress shirt, and a black pencil skirt. She feverishly took notes in perfect cursive, practically transcribing the professor. Susie stood next to her, then leaned over, her hand slamming down on her notes. “Hey, short stack. Having fun sucking the professor’s words out of the air?” Susie growled, whispering so the teacher couldn’t hear her. She blinked, “Uh...me?” She asked, suddenly looking up at the purple lizard. Susie observed that the shy doe had blazingly green eyes, and a buck tooth that made her look so cute it was freaky. 

Susie gave a sarcastic smile, “No, not you, darling. The fuckin’ Easter bunny! Get your ass out of my seat.” She said. The girl blushed in embarrassment, and slowly started to gather her things. The professor spoke up as she picked up her notebook. “Ms. Holiday, I’ll advise you to stand your ground. There are no seating arrangements.” He said. She spoke up, “But she asked me t-” The profesor cut her off with nothing but an authoritative look. She slowly put her things down and floated back down to her seat, staring straight ahead with a small, furrowed brow of fear. A low growl emitted from Susie as she kicked the doe’s bookbag and hiked up farther for an empty seat in the back.

\-----

Susie spent the class completing her work in ten minutes, leagues before everyone else, and thinking about that girl. Sure, she was shockingly beautiful...a pretty face, curvy figure, a seemingly polite demeanor...but she made Susie’s blood boil in anger. No one ignored her, not now, not ever. She’d teach her to watch her back, and to give up that perfect seat. Susie had worn it in just enough that it leaned back just a little bit, just enough that Susie could put her feet on the table and do her work in her lap. But that girl’s perfect posture would ruin it, and make her flawless chair go back to normal again.

Gaster clapped his hole-filled hands together. “Alright! We’ve completed this unit, so you know what that means.” The classroom murmured and complained together. “Projects…” “I can’t believe it, it’s like we do one every unit!” “..That’s because we do, dumbass…” Comments flowed from the masses, and Susie held her breath for no partners. 

“And you’ll have partners!” Gaster added. Susie put her head down on the desk, sighing heavily. “Why? Most of us are twenty-one, not four!” She called. Gaster glared at her, “Because it’s clear some of us require some practice with those social skills, hm?” He insulted her, making Susie even angrier. “If you are to interrupt my class a third time, I will escort you outside myself.” He warned, as Susie slowly slumped in her seat. 

Gaster looked around at his students, “This project, as it pertains to your ability to construct a sound structure, will ask you to make a theoretical building out of these.” He said, picking up a handful of wooden popsicle sticks. “You will demonstrate all equations and theorems in this, or you will lose points. However, you can easily earn said points back for style and creativity. Your partners will be chosen from this box that has all of the names inside of it. Half the class will come up and choose a random name, and that will be your partner. No switching, so lying, no negotiations. It won’t be fair in a job, either.” Gaster warned, before calling up a few names. 

“Snowdrake Halling!”  
Susie picked at the paint that covered the desk, mumbling under her breath. Popsicles definitely wasn’t a sound building material, but she could compensate by using some sort of strong binding agent and a couple tri-connections…  
“Berdley Wigtons!”  
Wait, why was she even thinking of this? All college assignments were essentially practice, none of it mattered until the tests at the end of the year. She’d probably ask the other person to throw something together and ignore it. The bull girl from last night kept staring at Susie, biting her bottom lip as often as she blinked. Susie felt creeped out.  
“Susanne-Marie Saurus!” Gaster called out, making Susie roll her eyes. She drug her feet down the aisle and hopped down the stairs two at a time, something that she could afford to do since she was so big. She approached the box and looked up at Gaster. He smiled patiently. “Go on, Ms. Saurus. I know you’re brilliant behind that sour outlook. I’m sure your partner will be...unexpectedly favorable.” He said, gesturing to the box. She shrugged, “Whatever you say, man.” And she dug out a slip, reading the name. 

‘Noelle Holiday’

Susie eyes darted to the deer, observing a label on her notebook that read ‘Noelle’ in print. The pretty girl she’d just threatened would have to be her popsicle engineering partner. People were milling about, meeting up with their partners already, as Noelle sat alone and unpaired. Susie leaned in and gave a desperate look to Gaster. “...Profesor, please.” She whispered. Gaster shook his head and shooed her. “Go on, Saurus. Make amends. You don’t have forever, you have until tommorow, Friday. Besides, as I said...she may turn out to be unexpecte-” Susie cut him off. “Unexpectedly favorable, yeah. I know. I heard.” Susie frowned. Gaster nodded, “Glad we’re on the same page. Go on and talk to her.” He said, sitting down at his desk and picking up a pen to grade papers.  
Susie sighed and turned to Noelle, marching up the steps. 

Noelle watched Susie and slowly recoiled away from her, “H-hey, if you’re looking for your seat again, I can’t help y-” Susie thrusted the piece of paper in her face. “Hey, bells for brains. Read the paper.” She said. Noelle squinted at the slip in Susie’s hands. “...Oh, no.” Noelle sighed, feeling her heart plummet into her stomach. Susie rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I know. It blows for me, too.” Susie said. Noelle looked up at her, “Well...when are we going t-to work on it?” She asked, digging out a planner and a pen. Susie raised an eyebrow. “My god. You use a planner. We’re fucked.” She insulted her. Noelle huffed and frowned at her, “Look, if we want anything but a goddamn zero, I’ll provide the competence, and you’ll provide the muscle. So sit down and work a schedule with me or...I’ll say you called me a bitch or something.” Noelle threatened.

Susie was taken aback by her threat, even if it was an admittedly feeble one. Susie called everyone a bitch, but Noelle didn’t know that. She had to admit she might’ve misjudged the doe, and Susie found herself a little attracted to her rudeness in contrast to her goody-two-shoes way of dressing and acting. “Heh. Alright, I like where this is going...Call me Susie. Anything other than that, you lose your face. Unless you’re into that kind of thing.” She warned, grinning.  
Noelle blushed, her mind skating in circles. Susie was undoubtedly attractive to Noelle. Her long hair and piercing eyes made her heart skip in circles, not to mention Susie’s deep, but still feminine voice. Noelle hated to think about what it might imply about herself if she was crushing on a jerk, but she had to admit that if Susie offered, it’d be hard to turn down. “I’m not. And you know I’m Noelle. Just...Noelle. Maybe Elle, after, like, a month...I live in dorm 304. Do you live in a dorm?” She asked, making two contact sheets, one of her own to give to Susie and one of Susie to keep. Susie nodded, “Yep. 314.” She said. “The Pi dorm.” She said. Noelle paused, “Wait, what? That’s not possible.”

Susie frowned and leaned into her face, making Noelle back up. “You callin’ me a liar?” She growled. Noelle blushed and scooted Susie’s chair back with her hooves. “First, personal space. Second, not really, you probably just remember it wrong. Because my friend lives in the Pi dorm. You can’t possibly live there.” She said. “...Can you?” Susie frowned and both of them started to put two and two together. “...Does your friend have longish brown hair with red eyes and a startling appetite for anything pie shaped? And also happen to be the only human in a five hundred mile radius?” Susie asked. Noelle gulped, “...That’s too many similarities for a coincidence, isn’t it?” 

Susie frowned. “Fuck. I live with Kris.” She said. Noelle nodded, “Ah. Kris has been a friend of mine since grade school. Haven’t they told you about me?” Susie shrugged. “Maybe. But then again, they don’t talk about much at all.” Noelle looked deflated, “True.” They both sat in silence for a second. Susie shrugged, “Well, guess you’re in luck. A friend of Kris’s is a friend of mine, so I won’t be too much of a dick to you. Unless you do something like...super stupid. But you don’t look like the type to act too dumb.” She said. Noelle furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes, unsure if she’d been complimented or insulted. “Er...thanks? I...have heard about how you’re very smart. I hope that holds true.” Noelle said. Susie snorted. “Yeah, right. I just get lucky.” 

The two chattered aimlessly, neither one feeling any more comfortable than before, they both just didn’t want to fall into silence. About seven people’s alarms went off at once, including Susie’s phone and Noelle’s watch. “Huh. Guess this is goodbye. See you later.” She said, shouldering her bag. Noelle reached out, “W-wait!” Susie slowly turned to her. “What now?”  
Noelle blushed, but gave her the contact sheet. “I know it’s super nerdy, but I wrote down all this stuff on it...for you to contact me.” Noelle said, expecting an insult. Susie took it and eyed it all. Address, email, phone number. Susie grinned. “Huh. We’ve hung out for less than an hour and I already got your number. That’s a new record.” Susie winked, turning on her heel and walking out of the classroom. Noelle blushed, her heart returning from her stomach and beating against her rib cage like no tomorrow. "Stop being gross!" She called out after her, only making Susie laugh mischievously. She was totally crushing on her bully.


	2. Waking Up Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie uses her observations to piece together Noelle's tragic fall from romantic life.

“That’ll be three fourty-two, ma’am.” The barista said, sliding an iced coffee across the table. Noelle was in the cafeteria, ordering something for the road before she went back to her own dorm and meditated on what had happened that morning. She and Susie were already texting back and forth, definitely trying to one-up each other in...some way. Noelle couldn’t exactly tell if they were one message away from sending nudes or one message away from blocking each other. The cute deer had never been so...scared of, annoyed by, and yet invigorated by another person. Noelle gave the barista a five dollar bill, and a sweet smile. The barista blushed and smiled back, exchanging her change and putting it in her hands. “Heh. And just one more thing, if you don’t mind.” They said. Noelle looked up, “Of course!” She replied happily, glad to have something else take her mind off of things.

The barista took off their baseball cap and dug out a card from inside, making Noelle quirk her head as they handed her the card. “My pals and I are having a party this weekend...You seem...cool, so you should...y’know. Come. Since you always s-stop by the shop and everything.” They said, trying desperately to sound impressive in front of the cute girl that was Noelle. The doe shrugged and looked over the card, “Heh, well...I’ll be honest, I’m not much of a party girl, but if I can make it I’ll let you know!” She said. The barista nodded happily, “O-Of course! And if you get there, ask for Ghibli!” They said, pointing to their name tag. Noelle smiled. “Thanks, Ghibli!” She said, headed for the door. 

Noelle almost immediately dumped the card in the vortex that was her bookbag after plopping down in her car seat. She had no time for parties, especially after dealing with the fun size Godzilla-ess of Susie. She felt bad declining from the gathering so easily, but...she had to take responsibility for her college career first and foremost. She shifted the car in reverse and pulled out of the coffee shop parking lot. She hit the road, turning on the radio to hear some calm alt music about not being able to please a lover. Noelle changed it to a radio game show called “Spin, Win, Freakout”. The prompt was two words that combined into one, ten letters total. Started with H, ends with K. Noelle frowned as the word “Heartbreak” jumped into her head. She changed the channel again. A news story played, two borderline boring voices having a conversation about interest rates. Noelle sighed in relief. 

“...And that’s why you should invest in refrigerator magnets as soon as you can, as much as you can. Now we move to our segment about how young love is suffering in modern times due to personal non-self acceptance-”

Noelle turned off the radio, driving home in silence. 

\-----

She walked up the stairs and down the hall of her dorm, approaching 314 without as much as a glance. Which was a mistake.   
Susie opened her dorm door, carrying a laundry basket on her hip. The door hit Noelle square in the nose, making her yelp. “Shit!” She said, clutching the bridge of her nose with one hand and protecting her coffee in the other. Susie looked over. “Oh. My bad.” She said, “Need an ice pack?” Noelle shook her head, even as she felt blood run down her lips. “S’fine. Ah’m fine.” She said, quickly walking away. Susie watched her go, quirking her brow. “If you say so. You’re fun to text. And I’m coming over at seven to popsicle around!” She barked at Noelle, who only responded by giving a thumbs up from her nose-bloodied hand. 

Noelle opened the door and dumped her bag on the floor, collapsing against the wall dramatically. Catti looked at her, “Killer nosebleed. Need an ice pack?” Noelle nodded numbly, as she removed her jacket to avoid blood from staining it’s cotton surface. Catti approached their dinky little fridge, filling a Snip-zock bag with ice cubes. Noelle got up and sat on the couch, sipping her coffee. It tasted like caramel and metal. Noelle swallowed it forcefully, deciding it’d probably be better to clean herself before she ingested any more of her vital fluids. Catti handed her the pack, plopping down next to her on the couch. “So, what’s the sitch?” She asked. Noelle shrugged. “I met a very attractive lizard girl that just opened a door on me and pounded my nose bridge in.” She said. Catti laughed, “Susie? Shit, girl. It’s a miracle you're alive!” Noelle frowned, “So does everyone in this building know each other? Am I the weird one here?” She asked worriedly. Catti grinned, “No, Elle. It’s just that you’re the last one to know Susie.” 

That statement was odd for Catti. She was Noelle’s roommate, and was studying to become a journalist, so it was only natural that she knew anyone and everyone. Catti had known Noelle since highschool, and they became pals over their surprisingly similar sense of humor and passions. Noelle sighed, “I just didn’t care that much. How does everyone care about her anyway? She’s quiet and reserved and...and...I dunno! Not sociable, that’s for sure!” Catti snorted, “Don’t use the word sociable. And she may not be nice, but she gets arooound, if you know what I mean.” Noelle shrugged. “Huh?”   
Catti blinked, “She hits all the pegs?” Noelle shook her head.   
“She’s explored many caves?” “What?”  
“She’s pankied a few hankies?” “You’re just making up words now.” Noelle laughed.  
Catti sighed, “She has lots of...lovers, Noelle. You’re probably next.”   
Noelle blushed. “Excuse me??” She said, offended.  
Catti put up her paws defensively. “Hey, I’m just making an observation. You DID just say she was ‘very attractive’.” Noelle sighed, “I know what I said! But I’m not ready. Especially not so soon after-” Noelle cut herself off, feeling her ring finger sensitively. Catti furrowed her brow, rubbing Noelle’s back. “...It’s okay, girl. I get it. Sorry for...joking about stuff.”   
Noelle forced away her frown for a sweet, genuine smile. “Cats, you wouldn’t be you without joking. Forget about it. I’m gonna work on some homework.” She chuckled, getting up and grabbing her bag as she kept her makeshift ice pack against her nose. Catti watched her old friend leave, sad that the bubbly, sweet Noelle had left with her.

\-----

Noelle’s nose had stopped bleeding, and she worked tirelessly, scrawling page after page. In-depth analysis on economics, check. Class racism based on magic ability essay, check. Thesis on how pleated skirts changed femininity, check… and finally, the popsicle project. Noelle had gotten a plastic bag full of them as well as an instructional limits list from the Prof., and almost any kind of glue was banned. Noelle sighed and looked at the clock, realizing it was almost seven, coasting at six thirty-two. She got up from her seat, and tossed her clothes off of her body, hesitating to put her clothes on. She looked in her mirror. Noelle ridiculed herself for every flaw. Not by choice, it just seemed to be something that came natural to her. Her nose always felt too big, her buck teeth too noticeable, and her lashes so short. She looked over her freckled body and big hips, looking unfortunately unlike her bombshell mother. If only she had inherited her hourglass curves instead of Noelle’s naturally stout proportions. 

Nevertheless, Noelle pulled a grey t-shirt over her antlers and purple sweatpants over her hooves, putting her hair up in a long swinging ponytail. Noelle felt weirdly fine with Susie seeing her at her grossest physically. After all, she certainly wasn’t planning on sleeping with Susie, not that Susie would ever be interested in some funky-looking nerdy deer girl with two left hooves and no self-confidence. Noelle walked into the kitchen, a note left by Catti. 

“ordered u guys a pepperoni pizza and cheese. suz always comes over for food. u dont have to $$$ me back - your favorite cat’ 

Noelle smiled, happy about the apology pizza. Almost on cue, she heard the doorbell ring, and she answered it to find a very happy blue bunny. “Hiya! One cheese, one pep! Ordered with extra pep!!” He said, striking an obnoxious pose like a cheerleader. Noelle giggled awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable. “Thanks, dude.” She said, reaching for the pizza. Her hand was brushed aside as Susie swiped the boxes, flicking a five dollar bill in his direction. “Here’s your tip, bun boy.” She said, inviting herself inside Noelle’s dorm, closing the door behind her. You could hear the employee dive for the money and hit the ground. 

Noelle looked at her as Susie set the pizzas down. “Shit, this is a whole heck of a lot for you, Noelle. I assumed you ate, like...a single piece of lettuce every night.” She teased, smirking at her. Noelle blushed, “It’s for you AND I, Susie. Dig into the pepperoni, I don’t eat meat.” She said passively. The purple dinosaur snickered and opened the box, “Ha! Why was I able to know that before you told me?” She joked. Susie had come in nothing but a pair of loose basketball shorts and a white tank top, showing off her arms. Noelle hadn’t seen her muscles before, but definitely started staring. Susie bit into the pizza, looking over at her. “What? Do I have somethin’ on my arms?” Susie asked, looking down. Noelle looked away, flustered. “N-No. Sorry.” She apologized, biting into her own dinner. 

Noelle hopped up and sat on the counter, and it was Susie’s turn to stare. Noelle had very pretty legs, as weird as it might’ve sounded. They were toned and long, and curved into her apple hips. Not to mention her sweet thighs that any butch girl would want to see in a pair of thigh-highs. Susie’s thoughts normally would’ve turned dirty from that point on, but instead she looked up at Noelle and smiled, “You’ve got nice legs. I wish I had legs like yours.” Susie said, looking down at her own small hips and straight legs. Susie was mistaken for a boy from behind all the time, her build was only feminine when you could see her chest. Noelle blushed, then sighed, “Psh. Thanks, but you’d get tired of them after you get called Thunder Thighs Holiday for your entire life.” She said. Susie raised an eyebrow. “Shit. Way to invalidate my compliment.” She said. Noelle frowned, “Sorry, I didn’t-” Susie snorted, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m just messing with you.” Noelle forced a smile and looked back down at the floor. 

Susie looked at Noelle and noticed some redness around her nose. “Oh, shit. I did a number on you, huh?” She said, eating another slice in one bite. Noelle snorted as Susie piled the cheese under her tongue. “Yeah, you sure did, you buff freak.” Noelle insulted, edging her boundaries. Susie seemed to like it, “Ohh, ouch. My freak feelings. Well even if I did a number on you, I’d still say you’re a ten in my book.” Susie flirted, leaning closer. Noelle placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back, though just as flirty. “Evaluating women based on numbers, huh? I should’ve known you were the type.” Noelle said, almost a whisper as she grinned. Susie blinked and hesitated, her nerve failing her. “I-uh, that’s not what I meant-” Noelle cut her off. “‘It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m just messing with you.’” She said, smirking at Susie. Susie absolutely beamed at Noelle’s wit, and she leaned in again, with lidded eyes. “Ooohhh, you’re good. I love it.” Susie said, her voice lowered to a whisper like Noelle’s. 

Noelle suddenly realized that Susie essentially had her trapped on a certain side of the counter, and Noelle blushed before hopping off and wiping her greasy, pizza-stained hands on a paper towel. She had severed the tension-filled moment almost instantly, leaving Susie a little confused. Noelle put the lid back on the pizza box and she avoided Susie’s eyes. “W-well, we better start working. It’s due tomorrow and we can’t waste anymore time. I’ll get the directions.” She said. Susie watched her leave, her eyes trained on Noelle’s hilariously bouncy deer tail. Susie took the opportunity to wander the dorm. It was identical in structure to her own dorm - a connected kitchen and living room, with a single bathroom and two bedrooms - but Catti and Noelle had decorated it with bean bags and photos. Susie stopped to look at them, and noticed a pattern.

Some photos with Noelle had been...weirdly cropped. Someone was clearly next to her or nearby, but they were nowhere to be found. The pictures with these defects seemed to fit oddly in the picture frames, like someone had framed the picture and THEN removed this unspoken person. But even stranger than that, Noelle looked...different in these cropped photos. She looked very happy, very genuine. She looked like a bubbly, sweet, kind, nice person in comparison to her current, stressed, deflated self. Susie figured this mystery person had to be connected somehow. In any case, Susie perused the other pictures, like a family portrait of her, her father, and mother, and a cute picture of Noelle and Catti graduating and crying tears of joy together. Even Susie, the particularly non-sentimental type, cracked a smile. 

Noelle re-entered the room with armfuls of supplies. “Alright, let’s get crackin’.” She said, before looking up at Susie. Her chipper expression faded to one of light anxiety as Susie pointed to the pictures. “Hey, uh...is it just me, or...are these pictures kind of weird?” She asked. A flash of panic expressed itself on Noelle’s face before she put on a smile. “Heh, I’m pretty sure it’s just you. Or the fact they’re all pretty old.” Noelle brushed it off. Susie decided not to press the issue and walked up to Noelle as she spread the supplies across the living room table. Susie picked up the instructions and read them over, 

‘NO copied versions or duplicate projects, I will KNOW  
NO form of GLUE, ADHESIVES, TAPE, or ETC  
You MAY BREAK or PURCHASE MORE sticks

Grading will be based off ENDURANCE, CREATIVITY, PRACTICALITY, and EDUCATIONAL APPLICATION

_/50 pts’

Susie didn’t know why their profesor loved capital letters so much, but she understood the gist of it. Noelle sighed, “I get how we’re supposed to do this in real life with cement and bindings, but I don’t know how we’re supposed to be able to make anything stable with...freakin’ popsicle sticks!” She complained, picking up a stick. Susie scratched her chin and picked up a handful, and whipped out a pocket knife, much to Noelle’s surprise. Susie explained as she began carving into the wood. “You ever played with Lincoln Logs as a kid?” She asked, wood shavings peeling off in spirals. Noelle shrugged. “Uh, kinda. I knew that you could- oh.” She said. Susie nodded. “Yeah, the little logs had dips and stuff so you could make a pretty stable house without even needing glue or anything. We’ll just play Lincoln Logs for adults.” She held up her finished product, a stick with two shallow cuts that tightly intersected with the width of a second stick. She tossed it to Noelle.

“Here, use it as a template for our game. That is, unless you wanna play something else…” She winked. Noelle blushed red again. “Susie, I want to do this project. Please let me just do the project.” She said, avoiding saying ‘no’ definitively. Susie laughed and started carving again. “Heh, well it was worth a shot.” She said. Noelle felt her dark thoughts about her looks melt away everytime Susie flirted with her, then Catti’s warning about Susie’s habits returned. Noelle didn’t want to fall prey to a one-night fling, she was scared of the thought. She’d never done something like that before, and even if it sounded exhilarating, she didn’t consider herself that kind of girl. Noelle got up, then sat down again, looking for something. She got up again and then sat down. She got up. Susie looked up, a frown on her face. “Is there any kind of reason that you’re getting up and down like a fishing lure?” She asked. 

Noelle looked at her and sighed, “...I don’t think I’ve got a knife to cut this with.” She admitted sourly. Susie gave her a quizzical look. “Uh. Not even...like...a steak knife?” Noelle shook her head. “No. Catti and I either buy carry out every day or make instant ramen. We barely have any forks.” Susie snorted and got up, “Heh, I should’ve known. Cats is your roomie, huh?” She asked, beckoning Noelle to follow her out of their apartment. Noelle did so almost blindly, following close behind. “Yeah, we’ve been friends since highschool. She’s my best friend.” Noelle said, and Susie smiled. “That’s weird. You seem like someone who hates fun.” She insulted jokingly.

Noelle frowned, “Now what makes you think that?” She asked as they wandered into Susie’s dorm. She opened a drawer full of miscellaneous items like spools of wire, carving tools, measurement tapes, calculators, and other engineering major supplies. Susie shrugged as she dug through the inventive mess, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you transcribe Gaster, or the fact you dress in school how I’d dress at a wedding?” Susie said, Noelle rolling her eyes. “I don’t hate fun.” She defended. Susie tossed her a folded blue knife. Noelle edged out the blade to see it was a brilliant gold color. Susie walked back to the dorm with Noelle. 

They set their new supplies down, and Noelle rubbed her head. “I’m gonna get some coffee. Me. Non-hating-fun Noelle. I'm getting coffee. Do you want some?” She asked. Susie shrugged. “Sure, why not?” She asked. “And I should ask you to prove you don’t hate fun.” Susie said. Noelle rolled her eyes, then got an idea. “How about you check my purse? I got an invite for a potentially fun event in there. Peep that.” She said smugly, grabbing a mug and brewing some chocolate-esque blend. While Noelle had her back turned she heard Susie move, and papers fall everywhere. She jerked her head around. Susie had dumped out the contents of her purse in boredom, and was sifting through it. “Susie!” Noelle yelled, annoyed. Susie looked up, moving her bangs. “What?” She asked. Noelle just sighed and added cream to her coffee, making Susie a cup of straight black coffee. 

Susie noticed and snorted, “Noelle, Noelle. I like my coffee how I like my popsicle partners.” She said. Noelle smirked at her, “Good looking?” She said. Susie grinned, “No, but close. I like it sweet.” She complimented. Noelle blushed, smiled and turned away, adding sugar to Susie’s coffee while Susie kept sifting through Noelle’s purse. Susie turned and saw Noelle’s wallet, one of those wallets that folded in about a thousand times so it could have that tiny photo album. Susie opened it while Noelle wasn’t looking and laid her eyes on a photo she would never have expected. 

Noelle, showing off an engagement ring while she was kissing a cute kangaroo monster, also sporting a shiny ring. Susie suddenly felt her heart drop. Noelle was engaged? Susie felt very inappropriate all of a sudden. Susie was a lot of things, but she wasn’t a homewrecker. Then she started to put two and two together herself. The cropped photos, Noelle’s old bubbly happiness, the fact that Noelle backed off everytime she started to reciprocate to Susie...Noelle wasn’t engaged, she was abandoned. Susie didn’t know why, but her eyes twitched a little. She forced it away, unsure why she felt so much empathy towards someone like Noelle. It wasn’t just because Susie found her pretty, she was sure of that. Noelle seemed...different. In some way.

Noelle turned around and announced her coffee being ready, “Hey, Susie. Coffee’s on-” She turned around and saw Susie holding her photo wallet. Noelle panicked, then she realized she was pretty much outed. Noelle turned around, added a couple drops of vodka into her own coffee discreetly and sighed, placing the mugs on the table. She didn’t bother to ask Susie to put down the pictures. Noelle sat back down and sipped her newly alcoholic coffee. “...Let’s get back to work.” She said, mumbling into the rim of her ‘ I <3 To Vote’ mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sure has a lot of fanon huh? i am drowning in my own ideas


	3. Waking Up Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Noelle bond and share each other's stories. In a gay way.

Susie looked up at Noelle from the floor, where her belongings were spread out. Noelle suddenly looked so sad that Susie felt pain shoot through her heart. “...Noelle, I-” Noelle cut her off. “C’mon, Susie. I’m not going to be mad. Let’s just work.” Susie sniffed the air. “Is that...rum?” She asked. Noelle shook her head, “Vodka. Just lemme pick my poison in peace.” She said. Susie got up and obeyed, but not before she noticed the card that Ghibli had slipped Noelle that evening. Susie picked it up and smiled, “Hey, this is proof.” 

Noelle already looked disinterested. “Hm? Proof of what?” Susie sat down in front of her. “Put down the Russian Surprise and look at this.” Noelle gave her a dirty look, but she observed the card in Susie’s hand. 

‘Lickety Split Club : You’re invited along whether you’re an L, G, B, T, Q, I, A, or a +! Come at 9pm- 5am for a good gay time   
ADMISSION at the door: 50$  
ADMISSION with invite card: FREE! + 1 guest’

Noelle blushed. “Huh? How did- I mean…I got that card from some random barista named Ghibli. I get coffee there all the time so they invited me.” Susie smiled, “They could probably tell you’re gay from miles away.” She said. Noelle felt flustered all over again, “What’s that supposed to mean??” Susie put her hands up. “Relax! I’m a butch girl, don’t think I can’t see through your femme mystique.” She taunted. Noelle sighed and started carving her sticks again, going through about twenty in a minute. Susie worked too, before looking up at Noelle. “...So. I’m sorry.” She said quietly. Noelle looked confused as she kept her eyes trained on the wood. 

Susie explained, “About your...girlfriend. I don’t know what happened, but-” Noelle cut her off sharply. “I don’t want to talk about it.” The stick she was holding snapped in her hands and she just tossed it on the floor, moving to the next one. Susie didn’t say anymore after that, the tension so thick you could choke on it. Noelle started to drink more ‘coffee’, before she shook her head. “Y’know what? Fuck it. Do you want some? I was a bartender for like three months. Want me to make you a drink?” Noelle asked. Susie blinked, “Heh. Sure, go ahead. Surprise me.” Noelle stood up, “That should be easy.” She insulted, smirking. Susie just grinned at her in solidarity. 

Susie watched her mix together a cache of ingredients, resulting in a pretty good pair of bloody marys. Noelle sat them down and Susie tasted hers. “Shit, this isn’t half bad. Better than I can do, that’s for sure.” She snorted. Noelle downed hers fast. “Yeah, well. Turns out carving children’s supplies is a lot more fun when you’re shitfaced.” She said. The two of them carved in more silence. Susie watched a piece of hair fall from Noelle’s ponytail and back into her face. She didn’t move it. She was so enamored with watching Noelle’s natural beauty that she slid her knife around her finger. Susie cursed, clutching her hand. Blood pooled around and stained several of the sticks. Noelle jumped in surprise and walked around the table to see her hand. “Oooh, ouch. Hold on, I can handle it.” Noelle said, “Just sit tight.” Susie chuckled dryly. “Really? I was hoping to do some fuckin’ jumping jacks.” Noelle gave her a cross look and dug out some cleaning cream and some bandages. 

Noelle walked back over, holding the supplies in her hands. “C’mere. Nurse Noelle will handle this.” She said jokingly, spreading the stinging cream around Susie’s cut. Her hands were much bigger than the doe’s. Noelle had to sit next to her on the couch and put her hand in her lap to look at it in the right way to help her. Susie kept accidentally staring at Noelle’s focused expression. The two waited for the ointment to do its job. Noelle coughed into her own hand and sighed, “I’m sorry for snapping at you. Y’know. When you asked about my ex.” She said. Susie shrugged. “Hey, I overstepped and you enforced your boundaries. Nothin’ wrong with that.” She explained. Noelle couldn’t help but smile a little, making the corner of Susie's mouth turn up as well.

Noelle slowly sighed and looked out the window wistfully. “...Her name was Cherry. She was from another school, but we hung out outside of our studies. She was a little bit of a dunce, so I helped her with her work for years. She used to fold these little origami flowers everytime we did our work together, and she’d give them to me.” Noelle described. “She was my only friend when Catti and I would fight, even if that was rare. She said I needed her. I thought I did, I really did think I needed her...” Noelle said, wrapping Susie’s hand in bandages. “Maybe I did, in fact. I fell a-apart without someone to guide me.” Noelle’s voice broke. “So she asked to be my girlfriend. My mom didn’t like her, so I kept us a secret for three years. After we graduated she asked me to marry her, that she wanted to do this for me. That her companionship wasn’t something I deserved, but it was something she was willing to give. I felt so honored. I don’t know why, but I said yes.” Noelle looked down, tears flowing down her reddened cheeks. “...My dad was so sick that he couldn’t make it. My mom wasn’t even aware it happened. Catti was the only one at the ceremony.” She suddenly choked back a sob. 

“Cherry didn’t come. She left me at the altar.” Noelle said, her eyes puffy and red. “I went home confused. I saw a note and saw that half of my stuff was missing. Money, clothes...memories. She said she found someone new, and she’d fallen in love with the one. I thought I was the one. I thought we’d be together and I’d never feel so lost again. But I was wrong. I’ve always been so wrong.” She said, her voice a slow, controlled whisper.   
Susie stared at her. “...Oh my God.” She whispered back, Noelle suddenly leaning against her shoulder and crying. Susie let her, the twitching of Noelle’s back and the sound of her whimpers being the only thing that suggested she was alive. Susie suddenly put an arm around her and pulled her close, letting Noelle cry into her shoulder while Susie rubbed her back. Noelle was practically sitting in her lap, letting her emotions flow out onto Susie’s back. 

The two stayed that way for a long time, before Susie spoke up. “...Noelle, I think I can handle this project myself.” Noelle sat up, looking into her eyes. “Huh?” She asked, her voice cracking with any effort. Susie brushed the hair away that was stuck to Noelle’s wet cheeks. “I can work alone. You should sleep.” She said. Noelle nodded, and Susie suddenly got up, tossing Noelle over her shoulder. Noelle gasped and held on for dear life. “S-Susie!” The purple friend carried her like that into Noelle’s room, tossing her into bed and laughing. “Here, I won’t bother you if you wanna take a shower or something. I’ll go finish the project.” She said, turning on her heel to leave. Noelle got up, following her a little. “W-wait.” Noelle said meekly. Susie turned around and looked at her. “Uh huh?” She asked. Noelle hesitated, then she leaned up on her hooves and kissed Susie’s cheek. “...Thank you.” Susie, rather uncharacteristically, blushed. “Heh, it’s no problem...I’ll let you rest now. Unless you still want to consider an alternative.” She flirted, jokingly this time. 

Noelle shook her head and laughed. “If my pride was just a little smidge lower, I might’ve taken you up on that.” She teased. Susie laughed, “Really?” “No.” Susie clutched her own heart, “Ah! My charm, it’s destroyed. You’ve killed me!” She said, her tongue hanging out of her sharp-toothed mouth. Noelle laughed, and pushed her out into the hall. “Out! Out! I need my beauty sleep.” Susie snorted all the way out, the door closed in her face. She felt a warm smile grow over her face, invigorated by being able to help Noelle. She looked back at the photos of her in the frames, a sourness building towards this stranger. Susie couldn’t pinpoint exactly how, but she wanted to replace those memories for Noelle with happier ones. She wanted to teach her that love wasn’t something to be earned, or even asked for. She wanted to make it all okay...but she couldn’t tonight. So she’d have to settle for a fucking sick popsicle building.

\-----

Noelle woke up the next morning with a slight headache, grabbing her water bottle and flushing it’s contents down her mouth as fast as possible, her throat needing some kind of drink. She sighed and wiped her mouth before closing her eyes, thinking about last night. She remembered being alone with...Susie. Noelle panicked and jerked her head to the other side of the bed. Noelle sighed in relief to find it empty, and she attempted to remember the rest. She suddenly started cringing at the memory of her pouring her heart out to Susie. Noelle slapped her palm against her forehead and groaned, wrapping her sheets back around her shoulders. She divulged next to everything about herself, and she regretted it until she remembered how Susie handled it. 

Noelle blushed pink at the memory and quickly got dressed, pulling on a yellow t-shirt with an image of a smiling sun and a pair of green jeans. Casual clothes, ones she normally wouldn’t wear on a school day. She brushed out her hair and teeth, and put on some makeup, before psyching herself up to go out there and tell Catti about everything. She stepped out into the living room/kitchen only to find Catti still absent. Instead, Susie was curled up on the sofa, snoring quietly with a whittling knife in her hand. Noelle was shocked at what was laid on the table. A beautiful, twirling building made entirely of those stupid sticks was spread out, among minute details like pieces shaved down so much they formed window frames, and a parking lot outside of the skyscraper Susie had buit. Support beams held up the terris and the roof’s antenna. Noelle noticed immediately it was intended to be an apartment complex.   
Susie slept soundly, as Noelle spread a blanket over her body. She cracked her knuckles, determined to reward the sleeping engineer. 

\-----

Susie woke up, rubbing her eyes and not recognizing her surroundings. Usually, that wouldn’t have been a problem for Susie to get used to, but she was missing the hangover that usually accompanied those events. She sat up, smelling something cooking. “...Mm…” She murmured. Her gaze settling on the popsicle complex. Noelle spoke up, “Thanks for finishing that.” She chirped, the sound of frying ends and the couch creaking under Susie’s weight being the only thing that Susie could hear. 

She got up and put down the tool in her hand, cracking her back happily. “...Shit, Noelle. What time is it?” She asked. Noelle looked at the clock. “Hm. Eight-thirty. Looks like we’re late.” She said, calmly. Susie jerked up, “Aw, shit. I should go get dressed, then-” Noelle shook her head. “No. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” She said. Susie frowned, “What? Our class starts in thirty minutes and it’s a Friday.” Noelle smirked at her, “I may be emotionally compromised, but I’m not stupid. I called us in as late, due to a smoke detector malfunction. Let’s enjoy our breakfast.” She said. Susie was more and more surprised with each little rule Noelle broke. She lied to a professor? Threatened Susie? Got tipsy on a school night? Susie had to admit, she was more than a little impressed at this point. 

Noelle walked to Susie with two plates of syrup-y french toast and coffee, Susie’s extra sweet. Susie hesitated, but ate like a wolf, hungry. Noelle chuckled. She didn’t look like the awkward, sad girl Susie saw the previous night. Now, Susie wasn’t one hundred percent sure it had to do with her, but it made her happy anyway. The two ate in comfortable silence. Noelle finally looked at her and Susie’s creation. “...So, the rumors were true after all. You act like a jerk, but you’re secretly a star student.” Susie shrugged. “Nah, I just ripped off Lincoln Logs. I’m not special.” Noelle raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Susie, I don’t remember Lincoln Logs including support beams.” She pointed out. Susie paused, but shrugged between bites of toast. “Well, another point for Lucky Susie.” 

Noelle shook her head. “There’s no way to be accidentally this good at something, Susie.” She said. “Not to mention you heard my life story last night.” The two of them froze at the mention of that discussion. Susie shrugged, “True. I guess I owe you something.” She said. Noelle shook her head, “You don’t owe me anything. But I’d LIKE to hear something about what made such a charming young reptile.” She said, hoping that flattery would coax a reply out of Susie. It worked, Susie’s ego boosted healthily. “Heh, you’re preaching to the choir and you know it. Fine. It’s not a very complex story though.” She admitted. “Maybe not even entertaining.” Noelle crossed her legs like a toddler waiting for a story. 

Susie chuckled. “Fine. It started about a couple months before I was born. My dad and mom both got illegally married when they were like sixteen, and my mom had me later. They both were pretty much hated by my grandparents for being so, so sinful!” Susie chuckled. “But, it got worse. My mom couldn’t handle the pressure of it, so she tossed me on my dad and booked it somewhere. My dad raised me alone with a couple of his guy pals. I love him to death, and he loves me too. We both kinda grew up more as best friends then parent and kid. It’s probably why everyone assumes I’m a guy until they see me in something tight.” She chuckled. “My dad’s a veteran, and he’s working in a different continent as we speak. I call him a ton and we keep in touch. I don’t tell him about my...y’know, ‘lifestyle’ but I think he already knows. He was fine with me being gay, too.” She laughed, suddenly. “He said, when I told him, ‘I damn hope so! You’ve been around men your whole life, I’d imagine you’d get tired of ‘em!’” She said, putting on a fake South accent. Noelle chuckled, liking the sound of him. 

Susie paused for a second, then shrugged, “I miss him. I miss him a ton, but I’m gonna pay him back. I’m gonna buy him a big mansion and a couple thousand meals to make up for the shit he went through raising a rugrat like me.” She admitted, bringing her plate to the sink. Noelle looked at her and put a tender hand on Susie’s broad shoulder. “...Susie, you know you don’t need to pay someone back for raising you, he sounds like a lovely man.” Susie sighed, and locked eyes with her. “Well, you don’t have to EARN love, Noelle. It’s a right. When you start believing that, I’ll start believing you.” She said. Noelle blushed, never having heard such a thing before. Only Catti knew, and all she heard from her was avoidance of the subject in fear of making Noelle upset. Noelle felt a deep desire, and started to lean up towards Susie. Susie, surprised, followed her lead, feeling a strong impulse to close the gap between them. Noelle’s hand flowed down Susie’s muscular arms, holding her bandaged hand from last night. 

The sound of the door unlocking made Noelle jump, breaking the romantic moment. She withdrew her hand and Susie leaned away as Catti walked in, “Hey, Elle, I got instant ramen for dinner tonight- Oh.” She said, seeing Susie clean their plates. Noelle watched Catti’s brow furl in suspicion. Susie sighed, “No, Catti. We didn’t bang.” She said. Noelle blushed, “Susie!” Susie shrugged, “What! It’s obvious she was thinking that!” She defended herself. Catti snorted, “Yeah. I mean, I was. Sorry, Elle.” She admitted. Noelle rolled her eyes. “I’m going to get my backpack, you two discuss sexual deviancy by yourselves.” She said. Susie snorted and flicked water from the sink at Noelle, who yelped and jogged down the hall to her room.

Noelle sighed and piled books into her bag, her body working on autopilot as her mind was preoccupied by her near-kiss with Susie. Noelle didn’t know how it would’ve gone from there if Catti hadn’t walked in, thinking she would’ve missed a lot more school than she was comfortable with. But beside that, she thought about Susie’s advice. “Love is a right…” Noelle mumbled to herself. She threw her water bottle into the side pocket of her bag, and she looked in the mirror again. Noelle didn’t notice her big nose or short lashes. Instead, she saw a young woman with the right to love someone else. Noelle smiled and pushed her hair back, turning on her heel to leave the room and love who she deserved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> susie is a butch lesbian that i'd pay to crush my own butch skull fight me fight me comments


	4. Waking Up Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Noelle get an academic benefit for their hard work, and get the chance to finally revisit Noelle's party life.

Noelle and Susie shared a ride, Susie in the passenger’s seat of Noelle’s actually pretty decent car. Noelle forced her to wear a seatbelt, and they drove down the road wordlessly as Susie checked her phone. They’d strapped their project in the backseat like an unruly toddler. Convenience stores, clubs, craft stores and many others zipped by the window, all of which Noelle had been to sometime or another. Catti convinced her to go to the club once, but that was it. So Noelle hardly understood why Susie was so enthused about going to the Lickety Split Gay Club. The last time Noelle went to a club, she got lost, got drunk, blacked out, and she had to pay to get her dress dry cleaned and sanitized due to her paranoia. She never went out to a party again. Noelle thought it over, though. ‘What do I have to lose? If Susie is my plus one then maybe it’ll be fun. Catti is straight, so she probably wouldn’t like it, but Susie…’ Noelle’s thoughts trailed off as Susie reached for the air conditioning knob. 

Noelle cleared her throat and gave a narrowed look at Susie. “What? It’s chilly in here! I’m cold-blooded, are you trying to kill me?” She excused. Noelle sighed. “Fine. But promise not to freak out.” She said. Susie looked perplexed, and Noelle took one hand off the steering wheel and slid off the vented cover of the AC. Susie watched her pull out a sandwich bag of clumpy, green stuff...Susie gasped and almost made the car swerve. “OH MY GOD.” She yelled, snatching the bag and shaking it in shock. “You smoke weed?!” She boomed, her jaw dropping at Noelle. Noelle blushed and shook her head hard, “No! God, I did that when I was a frickin’ teenager! I’m an adult, you weirdo! It’s Jockington’s! We carpool sometimes when we go to the gym!” She explained, putting the vent back on and turning on the heat. Susie would’ve felt more comfortable if she hadn’t been holding a fistful of Mary Jane in her hands. “I can’t believe this. Weed. In Noelle Holiday’s car. I’ve known you for barely any time and I found out you’ve smoked before! Life truly is full of surprises.” 

Noelle rolled her eyes, “Yeah, whatever. I needed to take it out so it wouldn’t bake and wouldn’t affect us. That’s the only reason you know. Please don’t let anyone else in on it, or my car will get jacked and Jockington will be defamed as the best athlete on campus.” Susie shrugged, and tossed the bag into Noelle’s cup holder. “Hey, I’m more offended you think I’d narc on you. Especially after our hot, steamy popsicle stick date.” She flirted. Noelle blushed and pulled into campus. “A date doesn’t include me crying in your lap, or you finishing the project alone.” Susie shrugged, “I enjoyed it.” She assured, stepping out of the car. Noelle joined her, pushing her book bag onto her heavy shoulders. Susie dug out their project, cleaning up a couple pieces just by smoothing them down. Noelle chuckled, thinking she looked like a mother fixing their kid’s hair. She walked with Susie inside the hall, and was met with a fortunate sight. The professor had clearly given everyone spare time to fix their projects. Most barely had a pile of suitable firewood, nevermind the behemoth of a project Susie had finished alone.

Noelle walked up to her seat, and sat down. Susie almost passed her before she patted her pockets and person. “Er...Noe?” She whispered. Noelle looked up at her, quirking a brow. “Yes?” She whispered back. Susie knelt to her level, “I, uh, forgot my bag. Like, all of my stuff. Can I mooch off of you?” She asked. Noelle shrugged, “Sure, be my guest.” She said, and Susie sat next to her. “Hell yeah.” Noelle snorted and waited, Prof. Gaster walking down the lines and observing the results of his assignment. He frowned at most of them, even as his face was stuck at a permanent smile. He then came across Susie, who was leaned back in a chair with her boots on the table, checking her phone. “Susie. I see that your duo surpassed my expectations even further. And you’re even sitting together. How pleasant.” He mused, eyeing Susie’s structure. Susie took her feet off the table. “Uh huh. Noelle’s pretty good at this, as it turns out. I don’t know why you think I’M so smart when someone like her exists.” She said, refusing to meet Gaster’s gaze. “And don’t read too much into it. You become fast friends when you’re working on such a dumb project.” She smirked. Gaster grinned, and chuckled. “Your attitude is revolting, but your work is outstanding. Good job, you two.” Noelle smiled nervously and bowed her head slightly, “Thank you, sir.”

Gaster sauntered away and Susie put her phone away. Noelle leaned over to her, “Susie! What was that? Be polite to the profesor!” She said. Susie rolled her eyes. “Whatever. My scholarship money pays him to teach me, not to evaluate my personal life.” She said. Noelle sighed, then tapped her knees a little bit, before blurting out, “So...you said we ‘became fast friends’ after working on this project, so...does that mean we’re friends now?” She asked nervously. Susie shrugged, “No, I don’t think so. We only exchanged life stories and drank together. You’re gonna need to save my life a couple times at least.” She said. Noelle frowned at her and Susie laughed. “You’re cute when you’re mad. Of course we’re friends now. I don’t even think we have a choice.” She mused, and Noelle suddenly felt very happy. She smiled and turned away, happy with the results. She felt rather immature over feeling so excited about Susie’s companionship, but it felt nice to have a friend. Even one that flirted almost non-stop right after establishing she wouldn’t bully you. 

Noelle’s thoughts were interrupted by clapping from the Professor, as the students fell silent. Even Susie straightened a little, as Noelle slid her a pencil and a piece of paper to take notes on. Gaster began to talk, “Happy Friday, everyone. I hope you all had a nice time working last night. I hope you got something out of it other than a failing grade.” He said, to which a mumble of anger rippled through the class. Gaster clapped again to recapture their attention. “Having said that, I will express my opinion on the results. This project was not meant to be taken seriously, my students.” Confusion donned on their faces, and Noelle and Susie exchanged a look. 

“This was a project, sure, but it was more of an examination to test you for the real occupation you seek to fill via your enrollment in this school. Most rational engineers would refuse this outright, or put in a short-lived effort. But successful engineers will bend the rules or make their own, producing something clearly unique.” He described, to which all eyes were laid on Susie and Noelle. Their towering, detailed creation acted as a beacon of example, and they both shrunk back into their seats. If Susie wasn’t so distracted, she could’ve sworn Noelle made an effort to scoot closer to her, as if to hide behind Susie. Gaster’s eyes softened affectionately. “These creators will receive an assignment skip voucher. Well done, ladies.” He congratulated.

\-----

Susie and Noelle were coupled next to one another, having to share a textbook. After their evaluation from the professor, they both were mortified. Susie loomed over Noelle, who was quietly ranting as they pretended to work on the review. “Who DoEs tHaT?” She said, her voice changing in pitch like a panicked cat. “Who publicly congratulates anyone?? He’s a psychopath!” Noelle whispered. Susie shrugged, “I...I just don’t think it’s even that great...I’m not a genius or anything, I just did the project. I don’t need people trying to cheat off me or something!” She said. “Don’t get me wrong, I like certain types of attention, but academic is not one of them..” Susie hissed, her fangs glimmering as she was nibbling her long claw out of nerves. Noelle shrugged. “Well...at least we get that voucher thing.” She said. Susie looked confused. “Voucher what?” She asked. Noelle frowned, “Did you seriously not pay attention to any of that? We get a skip voucher. A piece of paper that says we can skip an entire assignment. From a vocabulary test to a massive project. We can just use that voucher and pass with flying colors.” She explained. Susie blinked, “Oh, shit. Well...that’s useful.” 

Noelle nodded, “Agreed. I’m sure it’ll be useful for a party animal like yourself.” She teased. Susie grinned, “Party animal? I prefer party komodo dragon, thank you. And besides, I’m not the one with weed in their car and an invite to Lickety Split.” She joked. Noelle hushed her and Susie just rolled her eyes. “Oh, speaking of that club, who are you gonna bring? I’m guessing Catti.” Susie asked, leaning her cheek on her hand. Hair fell even further out of her eyes and Noelle tore her eyes away, “I thought it was obvious that I was going to bring you.” She said, shrugging. “It’s tonight. And besides, Catti is straight, as far as I know. She wouldn’t enjoy it.” Susie seemed surprised, “Wait, really? You’re gonna bring me, a scary-looking reptile chick, with you, a femme doe that looks like if bubblegum became a person?” She asked. Noelle blushed, “What’s your point?” She asked. Susie sighed, “You’re not gonna be able to pick up anyone, Noelle. They’re gonna think we’re together.” She said. Noelle frowned, “Hey, I’m not there to snuggle up with a stranger, okay? I want to have fun! I figured if you came with me you could teach me how to...have fun in a place like that. I don’t like clubbing or parties, but I want to.” She said, throwing her hands up to defend herself. She got hushed by the monster next to her.

Susie laughed quietly, “You sure are something, Jingles. I don’t have a lot of party experience either, but I guess I can teach you what I know. On one condition…” She said. Noelle raised an eyebrow, “Yes?” She asked. Susie looked at her, “Don’t leave my side. I know it sounds weird, but it’s necessary. People can try and take advantage of someone like you, but if I’m there I can knock ‘em around for you.” Noelle didn’t know why she felt so enthralled with the thought of Susie protecting her. “Alright, you’ve got a deal.” The doe said, not hesitating. Susie smiled, “Sweet.” She said. The bell rang, and Susie got up. “I’ll pick you up outside the dorms at like...nine. I’ll drive. You cool with that?” She asked. Noelle nodded, “Y-Yeah,” Noelle cleared her throat, “I mean, yes.” She said, more confidently. Susie grinned, “Good. I’ll see you then.” She said, breezing past the students and out the door. Noelle watched her leave, perplexed but interested by her new ‘friend.’

\-----

Noelle was washing her face at around seven p.m., having already drilled through all her assignments to make time for this night. She had tried to get a good outfit together, and decided on a short wine-red dress with sleeves and a turtleneck. She was delicately doing her makeup, trying her best not to mess up her eyeliner. Sure, Noelle wasn’t used to putting this much effort in, but it was satisfying in a weird way. Catti knocked on the bathroom door, “I need to shower.” She complained. Noelle opened the door and frowned, showing Catti the black line she accidentally drew across her face. “I’ll be out in a minute, cats.” Catti looked her up and down. “What are you so dressed up for?” She asked simply, to which Noelle took out a makeup wipe and cleaned off the long mistake on her face, “What’s it look like? I’m going out tonight.” She said, smiling at her friend. Catti looked shocked. “Really? Wow. Alone?” She asked. Noelle shook her head, “No. With Susie.” She said. 

Catti snorted, then just turned to leave. Noelle frowned, “What? Catti, I know you, why didn’t you say anything? Is it a bad idea?” She asked. Catti shrugged, “You can decide that once you get there, when she’s talking someone up or winning poker, whether you want to keep hanging around her. She’s intense, Noelle. I don’t know if you can handle it.” Catti warned, uncharacteristically wordy. Noelle frowned and threw down her eyeliner, giving up. “God, Catti! Are you serious?” She said. Catti looked confused, “What?” She asked. Noelle held back her nerves, “I know I sound like a jerk right now, but I’m so tired of people thinking I can’t do things like this! You get dumped once and for years people coddle you!” She vented, angry. “I just...I just want to get back out there. I want to love someone again, even if that person is Susie. At this point, I’ll take anyone!” She said, quickly doing her makeup. “Cherry might’ve hurt me, but that was in highschool...I’m an adult now!” She declared, finishing up and packing away her things. She turned to leave the bathroom and Catti blocked her way.

Noelle frowned, looking down on the much shorter cat monster, “Let me leave.” She said quietly, Catti sighed and leaned in, hugging her with her warm paws and arms. Noelle felt Catti’s sad purr against her stomach. She sighed, and hugged her back. Catti looked up at her with her yellowed eyes, “Go have fun. But be safe.” She murmured. Noelle sighed and smiled softly, “I will, I promise.” She vowed. They let go of one another and Noelle grabbed her phone and her purse, leaving Catti a twenty for dinner. 

She walked down the stairs of the dorm to the ground floor, the lobby only containing one student. Noelle tried to rush out so they didn’t have to talk, but the obnoxious voice that Noelle grew to hate so much called out to her. “Holiday! I haven’t seen you around lately.” He called. Noelle cringed and turned to Berdly, a sour smile on her face, “Berdly! Hey! What a surprise! Listen, I’ve got to go, but we can pick this up later-” Berdly cut her off. “Erm...what are you wearing?” He asked, looking her up and down. Noelle looked down again at her dress. “Um, well...I’m going out.” She said, then looked at Berdly’s outfit curiously. “Why are you wearing your lucky polo? At, like, nine p.m.?” She asked suspiciously. Berdly shrugged, “I’m also going out. I’m waiting for Jockington, though.” He said. Noelle quirked her head. “Why do you need a lucky polo to hang out with Jockington?” She asked.

Berdly suddenly looked nervous, “Er...no reason.” He stammered, something Noelle never heard him do. Suddenly, Noelle took a deep breath in, smelling something she couldn’t quite define. She took a step closer and let her deer nose do it’s thing. Berdly was sweating bullets. “Noelle, what are you doing?” He asked, leaning back. Noelle suddenly realized what she was smelling, “Strawberries and...riverwater? Berdly are you wearing Attraction Slime and Beauty Yogurt?” She asked, surprised. Berdly refused to open his beak to reply. Noelle suddenly beamed, “Oh. My. Gosh. YoU LiKe HiM!” She said, before Berdly hushed her, “Shut up, shut up!” He blushed, and for once, Noelle felt a weird kind of kindred spirit with Berdly. Two gay young adults holding back feelings for a reptile. Noelle giggled, “I’m sure he likes you too! Jock used to always say how much he liked your feathers!” She said, happy to assist. Berdly shook his head with a faint squawk. “I can’t tell him! Besides, I know you’ve got a thing for Susie now!” He said, and Noelle blushed, “Huh??” She said, surprised he knew. “No I don’t!” She protested.

Berdly rolled his eyes, “Oh please. All the kids from Hometown’s School are in a group chat. They’ve been all talkative about you and Susie, there isn’t a soul that doesn’t know.” He rolled his eyes. Noelle blushed and shivered, “Why aren’t I in that chat?” She asked, attempting to change topics. Berdly shrugged, “I dunno, I guess we never got the word to you. I’ll text you the number.” He said. Noelle smiled, “Aw, thanks Berd-” “On one condition.” He interrupted her. Noelle quirked her head again and Berdly blushed, “NO mentioning this to Jock. Or Susie. Or ANYONE. My little, tiny crush stays secret, got it?” He said. Noelle shrugged, “Sure, that’s fine with me. I'm not into gossip anyway.” She said, before hearing a long, loud honk from outside. 

Noelle turned and Berdly threw up his eyebrows. “Sounds like Susie.” He said. Noelle blushed. “Don’t get any ideas, alright? We’re friends.” She said, leaving quickly. Berdly, in his stupidly smug voice, called after her, “Not for long!” Noelle frowned and stepped outside. It was a little chilly, but it was just warm enough to just feel refreshing. Noelle saw Susie’s lit up headlights, and saw Susie leaning against the hood. Noelle blushed, assuming she was redder than her own dress. Susie wore a dark blue suit jacket over a cropped black tube top, with a pair of dark blue slacks to match. Noelle liked it, and even noticed the freckles on her exposed stomach and love handles. She had her hair up in a hastily-made bun, strings of purple hair hanging down. 

Susie looked up and noticed Noelle, feeling her breath hitch in the air. Noelle looked like a vision in red. She had her hair perfectly curled, her dress so form-fitting it made Susie need to look at something else. Noelle walked over, and neither of them said a word, just drinking each other in like the tall drinks of water they looked like. Finally, Susie broke the silence. “I’ll get this out of the way. You look smokin’.” She complimented. Noelle blushed and laughed, “Wow, is this the eighties? I’m ‘smokin’’?” She asked. Susie chuckled too, “I don’t do well with real compliments.” She said, and Noelle grinned up at her, “Well, I think you also look...alluring.” Noelle said, having to do another double take on Susie’s outfit. Susie grinned and shrugged, “I had to put effort in this time. I’m here with a new friend, after all.” Noelle barely noticed the wink that Susie gave her. It was so brief that Noelle wasn’t sure it even happened. Susie got off the hood and opened the passenger’s door, “Your chariot awaits.” She said sarcastically, and Noelle giggled, stepping inside.   
Noelle took in the inside of the car. CDs and cassettes were packed in a small cloth container in the backseat. Vinyl stickers of punk logos covered the glovebox, and an air freshener dangled from the rearview mirror, making it smell like blueberries and cigarette smoke. Susie got inside and put her seat belt on after a stern look from Noelle. “Sorry about the smell.” She said, dumping ashtray contents out the window. Noelle was a little disappointed to hear Susie smoked as the two of them pulled out of the campus driveway. Noelle looked over at Susie, who looked up the GPS for Lickety Split. At first, the two of them were a bit quiet, until Noelle spoke up, “So...why’d you start smoking?” She asked. Susie blinked, “Oh. Well...I’ve been trying to quit for a bit. Like a month. It helps...with my temper, I guess. Like, I never would’ve threatened you yesterday if I had had a smoke before class. But it’s not good for me, anyway. Kris said so.” She admitted. Noelle blinked, “Huh. Can I help?” She asked. 

Susie looked confused. “Help?” She asked. “I mean...yeah. I guess. Nicotine patches don’t really work because of my scales, and it’s not like I’m a dragon, so...do what you will.” She said. Noelle looked around in the car. “Do you have a pack in here?” She asked. Susie nodded, “Yep. Check the glovebox.” She said. Noelle opened it, and found a pack of ReptiLungs cigarettes, flavored cigarettes. Noelle read out the flavors, “Dead Rat, Burnt Hamburger, Dried Jerky ...Orange Zest, and more.” She said, turning to Susie. She sighed, “Noelle. If you read out one more flavor I’ll snatch those from you and light all of them at once.” She said, her eye twitching. Noelle shrugged, “Well, if you really want one…” She said, taking a ‘Garbage Fire’ flavored one and sticking it between her own lips. The smell filled the car and Noelle felt nauseous. Susie looked twitchy. “Noelle, you’re really fuckin’ with me right now.” She said. Noelle’s confidence grew, and she twirled the drug in her hand, “Well...there’s one surefire way for you to never touch these again.” She said, and Susie frowned. “What?” Noelle rolled down her window and tossed the pack out the window, ridding the car of the gross smell. Susie looked like she’d had a rug pulled out from under her. Noelle grinned, “Feel better?” She asked. Susie smirked after ridding her expression of shock, “What, do you not like how smokers taste or something?” She flirted. Noelle would’ve been offended and left, had this been yesterday morning, but instead she laughed, “Maybe if it was the orange one, I’d tolerate it.” She retorted. Susie laughed too, “Oh, God. Kris is going to hear about this.” She said, the dashboard covered in the yellow streetlight of Downtown. 

The typical drugstores and markets morphed into fashion plazas and arcades, billboards covering the building's sides. Traffic was still light, but the monsters of the night had begun to emerge. Noelle couldn’t help but see Susie as one of them. The bright, neon sign of ‘Lickety Split Club’ caught the pair's attention, and Susie rolled into the parking lot. Drunk monsters were either fooling around in each other’s cars or talking loudly outside. Noelle suddenly felt a shot of nerves down her spine. “...S-Susie, I don’t know if I can...can do this.” She said, and a rush of shame flew over her. ‘Catti was right. I can’t handle this. I can’t do this. I’ve been spineless my whole life, what made me think that could change now? I should go home. But I dragged Susie out here! I’ll just give her the invite card and stay in the car-’ Her thoughts were cut off as Susie put a hand on her knee. Goosebumps ran over Noelle’s body. “Hey, you don’t have to. It’s not like I’m gonna get pissed or anything, this is your choice to make. I already kinda...had more fun than I expected to already. So if you wanna turn back home, that’s fine with me.” She said, giving a surprisingly soft grin.

Noelle felt comforted- no, empowered by Susie’s words. Noelle smiled back and shook her head, “No, nevermind. It’s the nerves talking, not me. Let’s go in there and...show off!” She said happily, feeling secure with Susie by her side. Susie shrugged, “Ha! If you say so, Miss Holiday.” She said. The two stepped out and closed the car doors, Noelle seizing the reins and walking towards the club, towards forgetting Cherry, and towards nullifying her fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heavily researched their outfits for my vision and it paid off!! I hope ya'll like this one, i enjoyed writing it.   
> Also, just as a cute little fact, the scene of Noelle tossing out the cigarettes is based off of a story about how my parents got together lol. My mom used to be a major smoker and my dad couldn't handle it.


End file.
